Poetic Justice
by JessiRoad
Summary: the most important team of Daybreaker Hybrids go on an important mission that involves them going back to college. better summary inside OCx OCxforgotten characters
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: the most important group for Circle Daybreak goes on a mission to retrieve some of the most well know Night Worlders there is and bringing them back to circle Daybreak to unight with their predicted soulmates in order to bring them to the good side but what happens when some of them fight back and something unexpected occurs? **_**Hope it is better than sounds HEHEEHEEE!**

* * *

><p>Ch1<p>

The speaker had just finished the piece on rebellion and the air was filled with the soothing snaps of appreciation. The tall blonde guy stepped down from the mic. and the host stepped back up and said, "Now open mike night is almost up for tonight but last and definitely not least we have a usual and she is back on a new night starting next week give it up for Song." The young girl stood up and walked up to the mic. and prepared herself mentally for the job at hand.

"This is called 'Don't you see'" She looked down at her hands one last time and then braved a look out into the audience. The lights were bright and she took one last breath and met his eyes as she began her original poem.

"Don't you see this crazy world we inhabit?

Don't you hear mother earth crying?

Do you share her tears?" She was really getting into her work but she couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Don't you see the everyday man falling into the black hole known as the recession?

Don't you hear the politicians with their false pretenses and lies?

Do you believe them?

Don't you see the world ending before your eyes?

Don't you hear me next to you as our civilization burns up in flames?

Do you feel the heat?

Do you see the fear, pain, and hurt in my eyes?

Do you hear the people's cries?

When will you realize?" He had been here every day at this exact time as if only to hear her. She never sees him anywhere else and there is something that draws her to him. And once she would finish he would be gone, so she improvised then and there to make him stay longer.

"Then what do you see?

What do you hear?

What do you feel?

What do you believe?

What do you show?

... Or do you even exist?" She stepped back from the mic. and looked up and he was standing up still looking at her as he snapped with everyone else. She was going to approach him but when someone stepped between them to compliment her poem once again he was gone. She pulled her hand through her hair as she silently sighed to herself. It happened again. He got away. She wanted to chase him but she had already made that mistake it just meant he wouldn't come to the next one and would end up coming a week later. She walked to the counter and ordered a soy latte, it was a long walk home.

When she got to the house or as many people have called it 'mansion' she knocked since she had forgotten her keys yet again and a tall girl with ginger hair opened the door they smiled and made conversation.

"Come on Lynn go upstairs Tyrine wanted to talk to you about the mission next week. We have the names of the targets now. T.D. called them in over the phone this morning. He just arrived in New York." Lynn followed Spencer up the split foyer and up yet another set of stairs and knocked into Fred.

"Oh hey Fred." The younger ginger looked up and gave a slight smile before continuing down the hall in her usual quiet manner. Fred had been a quiet person ever since her parents like Rashel's were killed by Hunter himself in an attempt to get her. Lynn continued alongside Spencer to Tyrine's room.

Tyrine had been twelve when she joined circle Daybreak. She had found her soul mate at the age of ten. Originally her parents were a little freaked out. Not to mention that the fact that her soul mate was a three hundred and seventy nine year old vampire in the body of a nineteen year old. They had a little issue when they found the two making out… anyway its better now since she is nineteen.

They were all a part of a gang that consisted of all half breeds. Fred: half shape shifter, half human. Tyrine: half witch, half human. Spencer: half witch, half vampire. Jeni: half vampire, half human. And Lynn: half human, half Dragon. They had grown to be friends and a battle and missions group over the years. Thierry used them for all of the important missions nowadays, since they were the perfect example of what circle Daybreak was all about.

"Seeing you like this

Torn to pieces

With one last wish

Unto you I give this kiss.

Seeing you cry

That final tear

I can't help but try

To get you out

So scared that you might die

Lies! Lies holding you in

Never knowing where to begin

What lye beneath those lies of yours

Hiding behind all of those closed doors?

And what you haven't told me after all this time

Without you here there is no truth

Seeing the way

You look at me now

No truth coming from what you do

Going behind my back

Instead of that old self I am new

Seeing you spit on my name

I now know that

I am to blame

You are an animal

No one can tame" Lynn recognized that voice and those lyrics. She opened the door to find Tyrine lying on her bed with her laptop.

"Did you like what you heard? Well I already know you do. I hope you don't mind that I sped up the tempo and added in your harmonies. You should totally make more of your poems into songs. But that one is definitely my favorite. Tyrine had mid shoulder blonde hair with brown highlights.

"it was okay but I mean it would sound better with your voice instead of mine. So I was told we have names and personal info now." Lynn said taking a seat next to Spencer and Tyrine.

"Yep we have info the first target is Mika. The next one is Reese and then Philip. We'll get more info soon, but the good thing is they are all around our ages and are currently enrolled in the college a few miles away so we don't have to leave the mansion." She said with a smile but Lynn understood what she was actually saying that she didn't have to leave her soul mate, Enrique.

"Well okay let's get started." Lynn said as she filed through the info(which didn't include pics).


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the next chappie. I hope you like it and i would love to know what you think and do you know haw (i bet you do!) just push that little button at the end that says "Review" Thankz and love ya**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

* * *

><p>"Okay so tell me why I have to look like you?" Lynn said as she stood outside the dorm room of Jeni.<p>

"Because that tramp is a total bitch and I need you to go knock some sense into her." Jeni said as she put on her puppy dog eyes.

"And why can't you do it? Is it because I am twice as awesome as you and know how to kick serious but?" Lynn said as she leaned up against the wall. She knew she would end up doing it but wanted to get as much flattery out of it as possible.

"Yes and because your smarter than me and will be able to find a way out of it if it comes down to it."

"And?"

"Also because you have no conscious and if it becomes a fight to the death you won't have a problem dealing with the mother f-

"Language!" Lynn interrupted her in the middle of her rant. "Fine I'll do it but you'll owe me."

"What else is new?" Jeni said as she walked out the hall and into the courtyard.

Lynn thought long and hard and finally shifted into Jeni's form, taking a deep breath she walked in. And the first thing she noticed was the couple sucking face on the bed which was obviously Jeni's with the same bedspread she had gotten two years. Lynn swallowed her natural attitude and sunk into Jeni's.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing on MY bed? Never mind don't answer that I know exactly what you are doing. Instead tell me who the hell you think you are. No I don't want to hear a thing from you I just want you to get your skanky ass off my bed." She screamed in Jeni's voice.

The couple split apart and she was surprised to see him. Not just any him but THE HIM, the one from the open mike night. If she hadn't been a pro at blocking thoughts and emotions from her face she would have been given away at her complete astonishment.

"Oh it's you. Don't mind her she's just my prissy little dorm mate." The girl said turning back to the guy.

"Hell No you don't. You and your Man Whore can get out, cause if you haven't noticed by well the bed you just happen to be sucking faces on, the second closet full of clothes that are well I'll just say too skinny for your fat ass, and the pictures of me and my best friends on that desk right there . Than well I don't know how the fuck you got into a college. That shut her up and it made the guy smirk.

"I'll talk to you later, Mika." She said and that really struck her in the gut. Mika was one of the first soul mates she was supposed to convince to come to circle daybreak HQ. She pulled the most mockingly preppy centrist voice she had to say, "Yeah Mikie-Poo You've gots ta call her later so you guys can pick up where you left off, sucking face and then she'll go to your best friend and pick up with him… or her." And Lynn couldn't help but laugh on the inside. She watched them both leave and then followed suit, but when she got to the end of the hall she changed back to her alter ego, Melody, also known as Song.

Song took a deep breath and then walked out into the court yard. It was full of Night World people and old souls alike. This college was a night world school and it had always been open to such old souls and a few other humans but otherwise it was just night Worlders.

But even with there being tons of night world teens she was still alone in a way. She was the only dragon who actually was born in this generation so she was the only type and only one at the school.

She saw the girls sitting on a blanket under a tree and went to sit with them.

"Hello _Melody."_

"Yes it's good to see you _Song."_

They all were stressing her current form, but she didn't care she preferred to be in her other form when in public. "Why do you prefer that girl, whatsher name? Lindsey… Libbie, no I think it's Lynn." She said in her Song voice.

The girls busted out in laughter and Lynn gave in and stood up to shift back into her normal form which wasn't too far in form. She had darker hair, green blue eyes, and a paler complexion, when in her natural form. She shook out her hair and sat back down with the girls. She explained what happened and how she found out who Mika was, but of course not the part about how he was always at the open mic. night when she went. They continued to talk about everything and then they discussed how they were all taking night world classes, _YAWN_.

* * *

><p>He was sure that it was the girl he had always seemed to find. But she was different and she was, bright? He didn't understand half of it but one part he did was when she changed shapes into that of another. He now knew one more thing that could benefit him and the group. He walked back into the building to get an early nights rest so he would be ready for tomorrow's shifting class.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were up and ready for their classes. Jeni was wearing light wash flare jeans and a white blouse. She also had her Prada handbag and her blue pashmina. Tyrine wore a brown suede skirt with brown ankle boots, a pink tank top and a white sweater. Fred wore a sleeveless blouse, white shorts, brown stilettoes, and a thick gold headband. Lynn was wearing a blue drape back halter top, tight boot cut jeans, brown open-toe ankle wrap stilettoes, and a black pashmina. Spencer was wearing a green tank top with lace long sleeves, fitted jeans with decorative holes in the knees, and silver ballet flats.

The girls were sitting under the tree they had the day before waiting for the bell that told them to get their asses to class. Fred and Lynn were in the same classes for the day since they were on the shifters cycle. Tyrine and spencer shared half a schedule and Spencer shared the other half with Jeni.

"So we know that they all attend here but what exactly are they?" Fred asked finally showing some interest in the case.

"I'm not sure. I have a hunch but whatever it is they are hiding it decently."

"okay so we know that Philip's soul mate is Claire, Jez's cousin. Sara the strange saw it a month ago." Spencer stated matter-of factly.

"Yeah and Reese's is Daphne… the girl that helped Rashel in her mission." Lynn added.

"And if I remember correctly Mika's is an old soul named Bunny, whom lived in near Mary-Lynnette." Jeni said as she look like she was deep in thought, and something about that statement put Lynn on edge but she brushed it off.

"Okay so for our first class we have a gym class, god I hate gym. It's a pointless class. I get enough exercise as it is just pretending to be you guys I means jeez that's a lot of work." Lynn said as she tried to clear her mind for the task at hand. The bell rang and everyone split up and went on their way. Fred never walked with anyone and didn't talk much so she was on time quite quickly.

Lynn on the other hand was late since she really didn't like school or gym for that matter. So when she walked into class she was met by an angry looking teacher. And this wasn't any teacher this was a pissed, buff, angry, shape shifting, teacher.

"Hello I'm Ly- Song. I'm sorry I'm late I couldn't find the class." She stumbled over her name as usual.

"Well LySong you are late and you better go get changed and be out in a few seconds… now go." She threw her bag to the floor and strolled over to the locker room, changed into blue gym shorts, and a white tank top. She laced up her blue New Balance tennis shoes. Her hair went up into a high ponytail and she took a deep breath before walking outside. She looked to the teacher and he gestured to where the rest of the class was seated on the floor. She couldn't help but notice that Mika was a few feet away from her.

"okay so today we are doing a normal work out. Some of you will be running others flying and etc. There are a few new guys here so I'm gonna ask that you come up and tell me what shape you can take." One at a time a group of ten people walked up and said what they could turn into.

When Fred stepped up she mumbled, "Red tailed Hawk." The coach smiled at her and shook her hand. It was Lyn's turn so she stepped up and said, "Whatever you can think of." And then took her seat again.

"Excuse me I didn't catch that." The coach said with a peculiar expression.

"Oh I said I can turn into a …." She mumbled the end and he stared at her.

"Can you repeat that?" He said getting frustrated.

"How about you take a guess in fact name as many different things as you wish." She said tired of explaining.

"I don't think I follow." He admitted and Lynn could feel all eyes on her.

She undid the clasp on her charm bracelet and tossed it to him then said, "chose one any one and I shall show you." He looked down at it and all of the animal charms and then he realized what she was saying.

"Oh. Nevermind." He smiled at her and shook her hand. "it's nice to meet you I haven't had anyone from your blood line in my class let alone met one of them."

"it's nothing."

"okay class let's get started with a little race.

* * *

><p><em><strong>here it is i hope you like it i've been a lil busy and i hope i made it up to you i know this chappie is missing the mystery factor it usually had but there it is, Please Review thanks. <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm kind of dissapointed in this story... there hasn't been one person to tell if i should keep writing and yet i can't stop because i'm just into it... i've decided i might not even keep uploading it here but i will keep writing it

tell me if i should keep uplaoding it here...

* * *

><p>"Today we'll be working with our individual powers." The teacher said as Spencer and Tyrine walked in.<p>

"And here are our two newest witches. This is Tyrine and Spencer. You two we are practicing with our individual powers today."

"Well I'm telekinetic." Spencer said and then Tyrine followed saying she could telepathically communicate with animals…

"Well then welcome. So let's get started."

* * *

><p><em>Meet me in my room. Let's annoy the hell out of my dorm mate….<em>

- Jeni.

The text said. When each of the girls read it they all got that evil smile that they do so well. After minutes after classes were done for the day they all met up in her room and Jeni turned to Lynn and whispered in her ear. Lynn ran back to her room and grabbed the jade suede bag she kept for emergencies. When she got back she handed out the contents of the bag. She handed each of the girls a silver bracelet with jade embedded into it. She always wore the necklace version being that it controlled the others.

"Okay so they are gonna be you?" Lynn asked and Jeni smiled. "Come on clones let's make the little bitch loose her head. Lynn concentrated on Jeni and they all looked like her in the exact same outfit except for their bracelets whose jade gem all changed to a different color except Lynn's of course.

The original Jeni walked to the bed side table and cranked up the ipod. Then smile came on and they started to dance and sing extremely loud and crazily just waiting for the girl to walk in.

Lynn could feel the girl's presence so she counted down… "5….4….3…2…1" and the door opened to show both her and Mika.

"What the hell." She screamed and Mika smirked. They were all jumping all over the place and Lynn jumped on the girl's bed and then onto her desk and back again.

"Hey Bi-a-tch." They all said in unison.

"Which one of you is the real one?" She asked looking between them all. Lynn decided to do something funny and changed them all to look like the girl herself. They all laughed and continued acting a fool.

"Who is doing all of this." For the first time Fred actually seemed to be having fun that was until her bracelet fell off. The girl looked to her and smiled. "So it's not you lil red." She turned to the rest of her imitators, "Mockery is the sincerest form of flattery." And once she said that Lynn changed to Avril lavigne.

"So who is the real Jeni?"

"Oh how about you ask Mikey-Poo." Lynn said which made them look to her.

"So it's you."

"Nope and it never was, he my name is Avril." Which made the girls start laughing. "Okay I think that's enough I'm getting tired. Fred let's go for a little fly." The song was coming to an end and Lynn changed back to herself and started to sing to the song,

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch. I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is loose control." She walked out of the door and only looked back when Tyrine called her name.

"Melody, remember we'll meet you early for a quick practice but remember to be confident you're perfect for that song." Lynn couldn't help but smile and wave as she left with Fred.

* * *

><p>He watched with amusement as she walked away from the scene of the crime. She was a powerful Night Person; he had been proven on how she could change the shape of others. He had a plan for tonight and everyone was ready for it. He was sure to get what he needed for the bigger picture soon enough and his secretive brother would be happy and thankful. He smirk once just think about the look on Hunter's face when he showed him what she could do. Inside he was laughing all the while he made out with the little witch, whom he had to admit was a bitch.<p>

* * *

><p>Lynn dressed in a pair of fitted dark wash jeans and a Turquoise Sleeveless Ruffled Corset Tank Top. She placed up some matching turquoise strappy stilettoes. Her hair was curled and she was in the form of Song. She took a deep breath, grabbed her fitted black suede jacket with a faux fur hood on and slipped out of the dorm. Tonight was the first time she would be actually preforming and she wasn't too sure on how it would go over. She walked a few blocks and came up upon the coffee shope where she usually did poetry but a month ago Tyrine had come and played her tape of Song singing and the manager asked her to sing another night.<p>

Lynn hoped that she wouldn't see anyone she knew there especially Shane. Shane was her on again off again vampire boyfriend. They were currently on again and she didn't want to embarrass herself again even though last time he just laughed and said it was no big deal. They hadn't been on a real date in a month and he had called her to see if she had been available tonight but she couldn't back out of her already decided commitment, so he made other plans. But she had a bad feeling about tonight and it had to do with him.

The girls practiced their songs for a little while and were about to take stage when Tyrine approached Lynn and begged her to perform in her true form she finally agreed and steeped out on stage. She felt something weird and looked around, but didn't really notice anything so she turned to Fred to see a look of distress in her eyes. Fred gave a sympathetic smile and pointed to a booth in the back. Lynn followed her eyes and almost gasped. But she was to experience to gasp or show true emotions on the outside in public.

A guy with shaggy auburn hair was snogging a girl with curly bleach blonde hair. Then and there she made a promise to make him burn…. She turned to the girls with an evil grin on her face she whispered to them and they nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Hey my name is Melody or some of you know me by Song, but I see a few of you who know me by Lynn, but call me what you want. I dedicate this song to Shane. It's nice to know what you do when I'm not there, and whom you do it with." Lynn said and the music started.<p>

"Come with me

Stay the night

You say the words but boy it don't feel right

What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)

You take my hand

And you say you've changed

But boy you know your begging don't fool me

Because to you it's just a game" At that Lynn watched as he looked up and stared shockingly as she smiled and shook her head. She was on autopilot and kept on singing.

"So let me on down

'Cause time has made me strong

I'm starting to move on

I'm gonna say this now

Your chance has come and gone

And you know...

It's just too little too late

a little too wrong

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real

It doesn't matter anyway" She loved to vent by singing and she loved singing with her friends which made it that much better.

"Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late...

I was young

And in love

I gave you everything

But it wasn't enough

And now you wanna communicate

Go find someone else

In letting you go

I'm loving myself

You got a problem

But don't come asking me for help

'Cause you know..." She was starting to slowly calm down when an idea popped into her head. She was going to go to a bar and get drunk after this. Yep, that's exactly what she wanted to do. She didn't want to go back to the school after this but back to the mansion where there were servants who wouldn't card her saying you look way too young to be over 21, and all of that crap, but she kept singing and rocking out.

"It's just too little too late

a little too wrong

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real

It doesn't matter anyway"

Now she was out right on the floor a few feet away from him singing her heart out.

"I can love with all of my heart, baby

I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)

With a player like you I don't have a prayer

That's no way to live

Ohhhh... mmm nooo

It's just too little too late

Yeaahhhh..." She turned on her heel took two strides and jumped on a chair tipping it over and landing on the stage.

"It's just too little too late

a little too wrong

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real

It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah

You know it's just too little too late

Oh, I can't wait"

Now it was just the other girls singing as Lynn tried to prepare herself not to outright kill Shane.

"It's just too little too late

a little too wrong

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real

It doesn't matter anyway"

And Lynn was so hyped up on anger and wanted to show Shane that she could move on too that she didn't realize what she was doing until she felt a painful shocking feeling. She pulled out of the kiss to see whom she had so spontaneously kissed in front of everyone when _she_ saw who it was. She felt like a complete fool and walked back to the stage not daring to show her surprise or embarrassment. The girls looked at her strangely; well all except Fred who had a knowing look in her eye.

* * *

><p>He took a deep breath slowly going over what had just happened. She had looked so powerful and smoking hot when she sang with anger in her eyes and at that moment he had wanted to rip that Shane to pieces if only to make the mission easier, at least that's what he was trying to convince himself. And then out of nowhere she had pulled him by his collar into a deep and passionate kiss, which was soon followed by a troublesome shocking sensation that he wasn't sure if he had imagined. He didn't believe in such blasphemy but he knew that she did and he started to think he had found something useful. He now had what he needed to take her for the Night World side and he was going to use it to the fullest. He smiled and thought to himself.<p>

"I, Mika Fern, have just won the war for the night World."

At that moment he was proud of himself and full of excitement…

** _ But what was going to truly happen? _**


End file.
